1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for rotary holders of the types used for storing cosmetic products such as lipsticks or various lip creams. It relates more particularly to the construction of the fixing arrangement between the holder body and the closing cap.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
A large number of rotary holder mechanisms are known from the prior art, such as those in which the holder body is formed of a base and a rotatable body, and in which the rotation of the rotatable body with respect to the base drives a cursor that carries the cosmetic product in longitudinal translation, the holder body receiving a closing cap to ensure the protection of the product and possibly the imperviousness of the rotary holder.
However, these prior art rotary holders have certain disadvantages related to the construction of the arrangement which fixes together the holder body and the closing cap. This arrangement, or the fixing mechanisms, generally leave the rotatable body free to rotate with respect to the base when the closing cap is fixed to the holder body, thus causing the discharge of the product in the tip of the closing cap. Moreover, the rotation between the base and the rotatable body is generally caused by the closing cap whose wedging by longitudinal ribs on the holder body generates this undesirable rotation that is capable of damaging the cosmetic product.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages by using a simple, reliable, and inexpensive constructional arrangement. This object of the invention is to make it possible to provide a rotary holder whose mechanism for extracting the product cannot be accidentally or inadvertently actuated when the holder is closed, thus protecting the product from any ill-timed discharge, and preventing it from being damaged by the closing cap.
Thus, according to a main characteristic of the rotary holder of the invention, especially for a cosmetic product, the holder is of the type having a base on which is rotatably mounted a rotatable body whose rotating movement with respect to the base drives a cursor in longitudinal translation, the holder also having a closing cap adapted to be affixed to the rotatable body due to a complementary fixing mechanism, and the complementary fixing mechanism makes it possible to affix the cap and the rotatable body to one another along the longitudinal axis of the holder, preventing the respective translation between the two elements, and leaving the cap free to rotate with respect to the rotatable body about this longitudinal axis.
According to the preferred embodiment of the rotary holder of the invention, the complementary fixing mechanism is constituted by a male fixing element located on the closing cap and a female fixing element arranged on the rotatable body.
According to this preferred embodiment of the rotary holder, the closing cap includes, in its enclosure, an inner wall portion that extends downwardly, perpendicular to its upper wall, and which carries the male fixing element.
According to another characteristic of the rotary holder of the invention, the female fixing element is constituted by a peripheral edge located at the upper end of the peripheral wall forming the rotatable body and extending toward the inside of this body.
According to a complementary characteristic of the rotary holder, the male element is formed by an annular bead.
According to an alternative embodiment of the rotary holder of the invention, the male element is formed by clipping studs.
According to another embodiment of the rotary holder, the complementary fixing mechanism is constituted by a female fixing element located on the closing cap and a male fixing element located on the rotatable body.
According to this other embodiment of the rotary holder of the invention, the female element is constituted by an annular groove located at the lower end of the cap on the inner surface of its peripheral wall, and the male -element is constituted by an annular bead arranged on the outer surface of the peripheral wall forming the rotatable body.
According to a complementary characteristic of the rotary holder of the invention, the rotatable body and the closing cap are made of plastic, and the complementary fixing mechanism of the male element and of the female element cooperate by clipping.
According to another characteristic of the rotary holder of the invention, the closing cap has, in its enclosure, an inner wall portion that at least partially carries the complementary fixing mechanism.